1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a phonetic transcription input method of an electronic device, and more particularly, to a mnemonic method of Chinese character writing, an electronic device, and a computer program product.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of information technology, many government offices, private companies, and educational institutions have entered the electronic age, and people have gotten used to writing and managing their documents through computer systems and electronic devices that come with text processing functions. An input software is one of the most indispensable tools to be used for inputting characters into a computer system or an electronic device. In order to allow the users to input characters faster and more conveniently, the design of input methods is more and more focused on how to input a character with the least number of button presses.
Generally speaking, among all the input software provided by computer systems and electronic devices, the phonetic transcription input method based on pronunciation is the easiest one since it is not needed to memorize the compositions of Chinese characters, and accordingly this input method is broadly accepted by the users. However, after using the phonetic transcription input method for inputting Chinese characters for some time, a user may get used to obtaining a candidate character list according to the pronunciation of the character and then selecting the character from the candidate character list. As a result, wrong words with the same pronunciations may be input, or the user may even forget how to correctly write Chinese characters. Accordingly, the user may not be able to handwrite Chinese characters correctly when he or she has to do so.